


弗雷梵斯之妻

by wangxiangtai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, 乳交, 双性路飞, 口交, 夹腿, 孕期, 手淫阴蒂, 指奸阴道, 无插入性行为, 腿交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Summary: 警告：三个小短篇，R18，双性路飞，孕期，无插入性行为，夹腿，口交，乳交，手淫阴蒂，指奸阴道，腿交。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗路 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	弗雷梵斯之妻

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：三个小短篇，R18，双性路飞，孕期，无插入性行为，夹腿，口交，乳交，手淫阴蒂，指奸阴道，腿交。

（一）

深夜，罗下班回家，爬上床睡觉。路飞一直没睡着，发现罗回来了，路飞抱着肚子，蹭着床单贴到罗身边。

“怎么了，草帽当家？”罗问路飞。

罗疲惫的声音让路飞有些犹豫，特拉男真的很累，但是…路飞还是试着和爱人撒娇。“我想特拉男了…”

“抱歉，草帽当家。我工作一直很忙，没好好陪你。”罗打了个哈欠，话说得很快，好像赶紧说完他就能赶紧睡觉。

路飞看到罗的脸，忍不住并拢双腿，下身轻轻磨蹭，那是一张他如此想亲吻的脸。但是罗现在的样子，完全没力气和他做什么，路飞沮丧地撇开视线，不再出声。

“是想做了吗？”罗这样问道。路飞期待地抬起头，看到罗勾起嘴角。罗朝路飞伸出左腿，“但我没力气和你做全套了，只能给你一条腿。”罗的笑容变得恶劣。

特拉男在捉弄自己，路飞噘起嘴，但特拉男没有力气做全套也是事实…路飞犹豫地抚摸自己的腹部，如果做全套，小家伙也会承受不住的。所以没关系，路飞在床上翻了个身，沉重的肚子让这个动作颇为吃力。如果是平常，路飞会整个人钻到罗怀里，但现在怀孕的肚子让他和罗之间总是有那一点距离，要抱也不方便。

路飞用后背贴上罗的胸膛，罗的身体还是凉的。路飞张开两腿，将罗的大腿夹在自己胯下，罗没穿裤子，他的腿也是凉的，他刚从外面回来没多久。罗的腿偏瘦，路飞主动夹紧，直到下身和腿面完全贴合，但他被冰得抖了一下，刺痛的触感让热情的下身瞬间冷了不少。但是把什么东西夹在腿间，痒得难以忍受的阴蒂贴上了什么可以凭依的东西，路飞还是情难自禁地摆腰磨蹭起来。孕肚让路飞动起来负担很重，他艰难地来回挺胯，为自己寻觅快感。

两人很久没做了，偏偏怀孕的路飞敏感得要命，只是看到罗，身体就开始发热。他忘记了日夜照顾孩子的疲惫，忘记了妊娠反应的痛楚，罗让他满脑子只剩下独自被留在家里的寂寞，唤起他对爱抚和亲吻的无限渴求。只隔着一层薄薄的内裤动作，阴蒂被蹭了几下，下面就湿了，阴道慢条斯理，温温柔柔地分泌粘液。蹭得很舒服，路飞克制地小声呻吟，怕真叫出什么声音吓到孩子们。可这样缓慢地蹭根本无法满足，而罗丝毫没有帮忙动一下的意思，路飞小声叫：“特拉男…嗯…帮帮我…特拉男…”

回应路飞的只有浅鼾声，路飞才发现罗已经累得睡着了。路飞就闭上嘴，他边动着胯，边分心地手抚上自己鼓起来的肚皮。特拉爸爸累了不想和我做，你其实也不想让我做是不是？我这样乱动，你其实也很难受是不是？路飞这样想着，忍不住笑出来，他安抚地揉揉自己的腹部，但是马上就结束啦，再坚持一下吧！

路飞用一只手在床上撑住自己，另一只手扶住鼓胀的肚子，尝试着加快磨蹭的频率，他往前动时，腹部会磕到罗的膝盖，往后退也不能退得太多，怕撞到罗打扰他休息。勃起的阴茎被夹在腿和肚子中间，几乎感受不到什么抚慰的快感，路飞改用胳膊肘撑着身子，手别扭地去揉自己的乳头，要喂奶的乳房在胸前鼓起两个软包，乳头也变大了，碰一下舒服的感觉就源源不断传遍全身。终于路飞把自己蹭到高潮了，双腿用力夹紧，罗的腿不安分地动，他应该是被夹疼了，可这时罗的腿越动越刺激高潮快感中痉挛的阴蒂，路飞身子都软了，花穴流出的水打湿了内裤，流到罗的腿上，前面也射出来了。

罗的颤抖停止了，路飞被他乱动乱蹭带来的快感逼哭了，他眨眨眼，挤掉眼角的泪花，转过头看罗。罗依然沉睡着，路飞用力仰起脑袋，亲亲罗长着胡茬的下巴。“晚安，特拉男。”

（二）

今天是休息日。罗来到客厅，看到路飞正抱着孩子喂奶。看罗来了，路飞开心地用口型和他打招呼，摇篮里另一个孩子在睡着。

罗坐到路飞身边，看向他。路飞本就不是特别健壮的身材，现在高高隆起的腹部衬得他的胳膊更加纤细，腿也更瘦弱，锁骨似乎也比以前更凸出来；但为了哺乳，他的胸部发育，堆砌出两团柔软的飘着奶味的乳房，稚嫩的乳头羞涩鼓起，被孩子含住。路飞看着怀里的孩子吃奶，目光专注而温柔，他发现罗在看自己，就对罗嘻嘻笑一下，然后低下头继续看孩子。孩子吃饱了，吐出被吮得又红又肿的奶头，路飞笑着想逗孩子玩儿，但孩子困了，蹭着胸前的小奶包睡了过去。

路飞把怀里的孩子也放进摇篮，然后放松地把头靠在罗的肩膀，他打了个哈欠，手缠上罗的胳膊。

罗勾起路飞的下巴，让他仰头看向自己。“要睡了吗，草帽当家的？”

“嗯，因为昨晚没睡好嘛。”

“但你喂饱了孩子们，接下来该喂我了。”罗舔舔嘴唇，眯起眼。

“啊？”路飞没反应过来，揉着眼睛疑惑地问：“特拉男，你也饿了吗？”

罗把摇篮放回卧室，他让路飞跪在自己两腿间，他解开裤链，硕大的阴茎就弹到了路飞眼前。路飞下意识往后躲，却被罗扣住后颈，罗握着肉棒，把深色的龟头拍在路飞的脸颊上。路飞委屈地眯起眼，抿起嘴，目光向上瞟罗，罗噙着恶意的笑，对他张口，做一个“啊”的口型。

路飞垂下眼，肉棒贴在脸上传来滚烫的热度，男孩抬起手，用手指包裹住那根侵犯他的凶器，乖乖张开嘴，将饱胀的前端吃进嘴里。性器被容纳进潮湿温暖的所在，敏感的头部一下碰上柔软的舌尖，罗舒爽地叹口气，手抚摩路飞的后颈。男孩用舌头稚嫩地舔舐，他做这个不熟练，但从看他喂奶就勃起的罗，轻易就被他舔湿了，前液从小眼儿争先恐后流出来。路飞忍不住将罗吐出来，他连一半都没含进去，脸颊已经憋得通红，眼角一下就泛起泪，路飞微伸出舌头，轻轻喘气，舌尖和铃口还粘连着暧昧的银丝。

罗放在路飞后脑的手向前施力，示意他继续。男孩只能先用舔舐去安抚罗，嘴唇亲吻狰狞的肉棒，舌头乖巧地与铃口厮磨，将小口吐出来的每一滴液体都卷进嘴里，然后顺从地向下舔，舌头一路滑过柱身，留下湿淋淋的痕迹，一直舔到根部，嘴唇含住阴囊，轻柔吮吸。路飞听到罗瞬间变粗重的喘息声，他再抬起头，舌头向上原路舔回去，男孩通红着眼眶，舔舐罗的阴茎就像在舔一根超码的棒棒糖。路飞用嘴唇爱抚怒张的龟头，再一次一点点将肉棒吞吃进去。龟头很快顶到脆弱的喉咙，男孩的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，他闭紧眼睛，把头向下压，龟头捅了进去。喉咙不堪重负地瑟缩，肉棒被困在紧致炽热的空间，罗被夹得快窒息，他的手指插进路飞的发，男孩此时终于吞进去了一大半，但眼神甚至已有些涣散了。罗揪着路飞的头发，让他抬起眼看自己，那双圆眼睛无辜地睁着，柔弱地哭泣，眼泪一颗一颗从眼眶滚落。

罗咬咬牙，他将阴茎从路飞嘴里拔出来，伸出双手，发狠地捉住路飞胸前鼓胀的软肉。路飞被罗吓到，罗下手的力道弄疼他了，他想惊叫，但又立刻捂住嘴，孩子们正在睡觉，不能再吓到孩子。罗揪住路飞的乳房，示意他向前，“特拉男…轻一点…”路飞小声求饶，他用手撑在罗的膝盖，艰难地抬起肚子，大腿因为跪坐已经麻了，打着颤直立起来，身体的重量都压在了膝盖上，他朝罗挺起胸膛。

看路飞跪好了，罗再等不及，他将阴茎楔进那道又嫩又浅的乳沟，挺胯抽插起来。路飞的乳房在罗手指下像液体流动，那就是两团柔软的脂肪，软肉都从罗的指缝流溢出来，但罗刻意留出敏感的乳头，用指尖去尽情拨弄亵玩，路飞被惹得呻吟不断。

“唔啊…！唔…”胸前耸动的肉棒一下就撞上路飞的嘴唇，不知羞耻的东西偷到男孩的吻就立刻跑了，还要把分泌的液体蹭在那双红肿的唇上，路飞又委屈地抿起嘴，那肉棒就得了意，一遍遍直往路飞的嘴唇上冲，来回留下侵犯的吻，亵渎男孩的唇。

罗看着男孩无法反抗的无辜表情，便又勾起嘴角，他命令道：“把舌头伸出来，草帽当家的。”路飞只好微张开嘴，阴茎就几乎要撞进嘴里，舌尖颤抖着探出来，去和侵犯者纠缠，主动奉上自己的温热和甜蜜，舌头被迫又将前液都舔进嘴里。罗抽插得越来越迅速，他突然高潮了，手掐紧两团乳肉，两粒乳头就突然喷出奶汁，汁水溅了罗满手，路飞的眼泪一下流得更凶了，他咬紧下唇阻止自己叫出声，阴茎喷吐精液，白色的液体溅了男孩满脸，又有一些洒在下巴和脖子上。

罗终于松了手，路飞慢慢跪坐回地上，膝盖都肿了，他用手轻轻去揉被罗过度蹂躏的胸，乳房上面留下了艳红的指印，稍微一挤，甚至还有奶从乳头流出来。罗舔掉粘在手上的奶水，逐渐平复喘息，他看路飞坐在地上，一幅刚受了欺负的样子，他伸手去拽路飞的胳膊，把人拉上来，靠在他怀里。

罗拿来纸巾给路飞擦脸，路飞闭上哭红的眼睛，声音绵软地问罗：“特拉男…你吃饱了吗…？”

“嗯。”罗嗓音沙哑，应了路飞一声，接着便将路飞拉进绵长的吻里。

（三）

晚上，路飞躺在床上，罗在给他揉因为怀孕水肿的脚。

“不睡会儿吗？草帽当家的。”

路飞眨眨眼，手抚上滚圆的腹部。“但是，大概他不想让我睡吧。”

大肚子让路飞不舒服，睡觉时姿势不对，让孩子不舒服，孩子就要在肚子里闹，让路飞更不舒服，只好再翻身换姿势，也睡不踏实。路飞看到自己的肚皮上被顶起一块，就知道是里面的孩子在动，他嘻嘻笑着，伸手去摸鼓起的那块，试图和肚子里的孩子互动。虽然怀着孕，路飞自己还是像个孩子。

罗看着路飞，按摩的手逐渐向上，抚过偏瘦的小腿，来到柔软敏感的大腿，罗的手粗糙又温暖，男人状似不经意地，手掌轻柔地向腿内侧游动。突然手被夹住，男孩并紧了双腿，罗的手被挤在饱满的软肉间。

“好痒啊，特拉男。”路飞看向罗，语气有些不满，脸有些红。男孩的脚不安分地动，碰到罗的胯间，那里鼓突起一块，意想不到的触感让路飞抖了一下。

罗把路飞从床上拽起来，让男孩背贴自己，靠在自己怀里，男孩的屁股正被炽热的胯部顶住。感到自己坐在了那个散发热度的凶器上，路飞又开始发抖，他跪在柔软的床铺上，用膝盖撑起自己，试图远离身后突兀的热源。这时，罗的手却趁势来到他股间，揪一把大腿内侧嫩又敏感的肉，路飞的身子一下就软了，罗的胳膊拦在他胸前，把男孩按回自己怀里。路飞急忙固执地并拢腿，把男人作乱的手夹住，他头顶着罗的下巴，仰起头，有些不安地叫他：“特拉男…”

“把腿分开。”罗命令道，感到怀里人的颤抖，罗贴在路飞耳边诱哄：“你不想要吗，草帽当家？”同时用一只手蛮横地扒开男孩的大腿。路飞委屈地抿起嘴，罗亲吻他的耳垂，“会让你舒服的。”

扒下内裤，男人宽厚的手掌抚摸上敏感的下体，在闭紧的花瓣门前停下，一根手指贴合花瓣间的缝隙，上下轻缓地磨动。很快，液体从花瓣狭小的缝隙间溢出，指尖变得湿粘，罗在路飞耳边低笑，性感的声音让男孩脸红透了，下身不自觉变得更湿。罗的手指分开脆弱的花瓣，粗硬的指节直捣进湿透的阴道，别的手指抚弄上硬挺的阴蒂。这下路飞彻底放弃了抵抗，身下隐秘的小口被打开，被侵入，他快要跪不住，只好把手扶在罗的膝盖，大腿无力张开，罗的两只手便都来到下面，一只手的手指在花穴里抽插，另只手飞快地揉弄花核。汹涌的快感立刻从下方一浪浪冲击而上，路飞一下哭出来，他转过头拼命把脸埋进罗的颈窝，阻止自己叫出声，眼泪一颗颗落在罗的脖子上。很快男孩就呜咽着高潮了，全身颤抖，花穴淌出好多水，把大腿间和罗的手指都淋得湿漉漉。

罗解开裤子，释放出一直顶在路飞后腰的那根。阴茎的前端已经湿了，罗掐着路飞的腰让他跪起来，将阴茎插进男孩黏糊糊的双腿间。滚烫粗硬的触感让路飞直接叫出声，他又立刻捂住嘴，家里有了孩子后，在床上就不能随心所欲地叫了。男孩哭红的眼睛有些委屈，他低头向下看，可怀孕的肚子挡住了他的视线；便只能靠感觉，感觉罗用手并拢他发软的大腿，在他湿滑的腿间发泄地抽插，释放被压抑许久的欲望。罗向前挺腰时故意向上顶，下身所有的敏感地带都被那根阴茎磨过，他擦过泛滥的穴口，蹭过柔弱的阴蒂，前端直顶到饱胀的双球。

罗完全是在发泄，他动得太快了，路飞挺着肚子跟不上节奏，他不再扶罗的膝盖，双手都回来保护自己乱晃的肚子。路飞勃起的阴茎被沉重的孕肚挤压，被罗硕大的肉棒反复摩擦，阴蒂又硬又肿，上一波高潮的余韵还没过，现在却要接受更加猛烈的刺激，而花穴每次被龟头顶到都在愉快地收缩，蜜液就像眼泪止不住地流淌，恨不能把那根熟悉的亲切的肉棒立刻吸进来，让二人再次亲密地融为一体。

“特…特拉男…慢…一点…”身体被凶猛的快感裹挟，路飞护住肚子，圆眼睛啪嗒啪嗒掉着泪，颤抖地张口求饶。罗掰过路飞的下巴与他接吻，撕咬男孩的嘴唇，另只手发狠地揉捏男孩的胸乳，罗射了出来，路飞也高潮了，精液飞溅，花穴喷出丰沛的水液。路飞脱力地向后倒在罗怀里，腿间还夹着男人没软下去的湿淋淋的肉棒，路飞抬手轻轻揉刚被罗蹂躏的左胸，乳肉上又留下了指印。

路飞再次仰起头看向罗，男孩眼眶湿润，神情半是欲情，半是委屈，罗的金眼睛也仍是迷蒙的，思绪还沉浸在刚刚的高潮里。两人喘着气，再次拥吻在一起。

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
